Super Samurai Potter
by darksider82
Summary: Sequel to Samurai Potter. Can the rangers beat Serrator and Xandred? What is the secret (Well known to avid watchers) Jayden is hiding?


Super Samurai Potter

**Sorry about the wait. Here it is**

_(Last time  
"SO these are the INFAMOUS power rangers. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Serrator." Harry snarled as did Jayden, then Jayden pulled out the black box. As Jayden attached it to his spin sword Harry whipped out his samuraizer took the black box, chucked it into the air and began writing an immensely complex and powerful symbol combination._

_Everyone took a step back at the raw power the Shadow Nighlok Samurai Ranger had during the creation sequence. Suddenly two black boxes fell out of the sky and they both attached themselves to Harry and Jayden's respective spin swords. "What the..." Began Serrator but he was cut off by Harry and Jayden. "SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Shouted Jayden "SHADOW SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Screamed Harry._

_The two black boxes began to blink with a green light which turns red, and then the two rangers hit the button on top of the black boxes. Then the symbols on the black boxes shoot into the air and change into a long coat and reappear on Harry and Jayden. _

_The two super samurai rangers stared down the new threat and waited..._

Chapter one: Here we go

Jayden and Harry stood there in their Super Samurai forms, Jayden with his sword at his waist whilst Harry held his katana in his unorthodox reverse grip. "I would like to test you to see if you are worth my time." Explained Serrator with an almost pleasant tone of voice, Mike snarled in anger "Get him!" And charged forward, Harry grabbed Mike by the shoulder "No, Mike. That's what he wants. Anger makes us crazy. Crazy makes us lose focus. Loss of focus means loss of skill and control. Without skill and control we are easily slaughtered. I've unfortunately met this bastard and I have a better understanding of his skills."

Kevin glowered at the Nighlok ranger "How?" He demanded sounding like a child "Trained with Nighloks remember ass hole." Growled Harry as he slid a disk onto his sword, Serrator growled frustratingly "It looks like I'm going first." Harry grinned "Nighlok disk...Nighlok strike." He murmured and charged forward blurring just like Antonio into Serrator and they began to clash fast furious. However fast, skilled and talented Harry was Serrator was better.

The two sprang apart and Serrator clicked his battle sword/fan closed and sparks erupted across Harry's chest and he crashed into the floor. The other rangers charged in but Serrator battered them away like flies "Pitiful. Your ancestors were much more powerful." Harry grunted and sat up and began etching "Dark bolt of the Sanzu." He incanted and a dark bolt of energy slammed into Serrator.

"Very good dark ranger. Very good." Harry snarled and spun his standard disk and his warsythe appeared in his hands and Antonio joined him "Twin Disk Polar Claw Cannon STRIKE!" they shouted Jayden and the others followed suit and attacked with a "Five Disk Shark Cannon STRIKE!" Serrator smirked and caught the two energy blasts and formed them into two energy balls.

"Very nice strikes rangers but I'm afraid not good enough. Now you've had your turn. Here's mine." With that he transformed the energy balls into metal balls and booted them at the rangers who tried to dodge them but they multiplied and collided with them with such force it sent everybody sky high. Demorphing everybody.

Jayden groaned as he got to his feet and faced Serrator, the rangers got to their feet. "Well you are stubborn. I like that, here is my next test. PAPYROX!" With that Serrator pulled out a sheet of paper and sliced it into a minion and with nighlok sorcery which Harry deducted as animation and enlargement summoned the monster into the world.

"Mega mode power now!" Shouted the rangers and like normal the zords were summoned and Pheonwraith, Clawocotzord and the Samurai Megazord armed with the Tiger drill faced off against Paperox. Harry lunged forward with his Megazord and slashed furiously but Paperox merely stumbled however it was enough. "Clawocotzord Spear to shreds!" Thirty rapid pace claw attacks smashed into Paperox knocking it off its feet and backwards. "Samurai rangers victory is..." Declared Antonio before his zord was hit violently by Paperox which had somehow struggled to its feet and delivered a destructive scissor blow from its hand.

Harry manoeuvred his zord behind Paperox and activating the staff on his zord "Pheonixwraith Megazord Staff Power: CLEANSING LIGHT!" The incantation was cast with a series of extremely complex symbols which emitted a glow as they flew along the staff and exploded into a brilliant white phoenix which slammed into Paperox and incinerated it. Panting in the cockpit Harry demorphed. "Samurai rangers victory is finally ours." He panted causing Jayden to nod in his direction. Emily blushed at her boyfriends antics.

As everyone celebrated Serrator watched from a nearby hillside. _It appears these rangers are more powerful and coordinated than I thought. This should be interesting._ He thought before vanishing into a nearby crack.


End file.
